


Day 1: Banana Throat

by oldfashionnotion



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, Deepthroating, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionnotion/pseuds/oldfashionnotion
Summary: Day 1 fic for Kinktober 2018, featuring Ash and Eiji!





	Day 1: Banana Throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryoseirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoseirui/gifts).



Ash moaned as Eiji suck on the head of his cock, stroking the rest with his hand. Both nude, he sat on the bed, leaning back onto his hands, while Eiji was kneeling in between his legs. He looked down, green eyes meeting brown eyes and Eiji slowly took more of Ash's cock into his mouth. Ash bit his lip at the sight, if he had less self-control, he would cum right here, right now, just by the look Eiji was giving him. Eiji released his lover's cock from his mouth, taking time to stroke his whole length and using the tip of his tongue to tease the underside of the blond's cock. Ash was right, he really was a blond all over.

Ash grew impatient, he sat up and laced his fingers through Eiji's hair. "Now, I know you can take me deeper than that, Eiji." He smiled and held his cock at the base.

"Is there something more you want, Ash?" Eiji responded and smirked.

Ash pulled on Eiji's hair as he sat up from the bed, causing the smaller man to let out a small gasp. "You know exactly what I want," he said. Eiji responded by letting his mouth fall open. Ash slowly rubbed the head of his cock on his tongue, moaning softly at the wet feeling. Eiji tried to move his head forward, wanting to have more of Ash's cock in his mouth but was quickly stopped by a soft pull on his hair. He looked up, green eyes staring at him intensely. He relaxed, allowing Ash to have full control.

Ash felt the tension leave his lover's body and slowly pushed his cock deeper into the hole. He loved the warm, wet feeling he was surrounded by everytime he fucked Eiji's mouth. He quickens his thrusts, stopping short of the entrance of his throat. Eiji moved his hands to grip Ash's hips, trying to pull him to go deeper, but the grip in his hair held strong.

He teased Eiji for a few more moments, knowing that all his boyfriend wanted was to feel his cock slide down his throat. He stilled for a moment, allowing his cock to sit right at the entrance of his throat. He watched as Eiji struggled to stay still and relaxed while trying not to gag. The look the brown eyes gave begged for Ash to fuck his throat.

"Good boy," Ash said softly, before entering Eiji's throat. He moaned, feeling the muscles tighten around his cock and groaned when he fit his whole cock down his throat. He looked down and could see the drool coming out of Eiji's mouth, further down he saw his untouched cock, leaking in pre-cum. "Touch yourself as I fuck your throat, sweetie." 

Eiji moaned and quickly moved one of his hands and began stroking his cock. Ash felt the vibrations of his moan around his cock and began to shallowly thrust. Tears produced in Eiji's eyes as he moaned and gagged around the intrusion. Ash still gripped the older man's hair. He allowed himself to still his thrusting, in favor of feeling his cock fully down Eiji's throat. Eiji's grip on Ash's hip tightened, trying to signal for Ash to keep throat fucking him, but Ash only smirked, reveling in the feeling and the look Eiji was giving him. "I love it when you look like this, Eiji. I can see you begging for me to fuck you." Ash was right, Eiji looked straight into those emerald eyes, begging for Ash to use his throat, use him. His cock pulsated in his hand, begging for more stimulation. Ash took pity and began fucking his throat again.

Both lost in pleasure as they clung onto each other, reaching their orgasms. Ash let out a loud moan and grunted as he came down Eiji's throat. The latter soon followed, swallowing Ash's load as he came into his hand. A few moments passed before Ash made the first move, removing his softening cock from Eiji's mouth. He helped him up before laying the both of them in the bed. They both shared a kiss before Eiji moved to place his head on Ash's chest. Both of them knew they wouldn't be getting out of bed today.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been around 5-6 years since I've written anything that wasn't academic, but Banana Fish has inspired me and I like the idea of Kinktober. All grammar errors are mine. Any constructive criticisms are highly valued!


End file.
